Nashi and Uncle Zeref
by Trevyler
Summary: This is just a quick one-shot featuring a few of the Fairy next generation and Zeref. Nashi is left with Zeref after Lucy and Natsu leave for a mission. It turns out they get along well and create a strong bond and Zeref shows his soft side a little.
**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to another Fairy Tail story. This time Nashi Dragneel gets to spend some time with her Uncle Zeref. Will it be a disaster or will the two bond? Chances are a little of both. After all two Dragneels always means some kind of chaos will ensue. Nashi is around 11 or 12 here. Her younger siblings Igneel and Layla won't appear in this because I want it to be just Nashi and Zeref without the others being around. Neither will a lot of the other kids. There could be a few Zervis and Jerza moments and obviously NaLu. I'll try and make up my own kids for the other couples as I want to be more original although I may borrow a couple names. Anyway, Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were heading on an S-class mission for a few days along with Gray, Erza, and Happy. This meant that they needed someone to watch their daughter Nashi until they got back.

Mira and Laxus had their own daughter, Nova, to worry about. Not to mention work. Cana didn't trust herself to watch any of the kids. Juvia was going to spend time with her son ,Storm, and daughter,Ur, for the first time in a while. Jellal would be secretly teaching his son Edward magic behind Erza's back. Of course it'd just be reading since he couldn't risk anything else right now. Gajeel, Levy, and Gale had plans of their own already.

So that left their only choice to be Zeref. Of course he wasn't an cursed dark mage anymore, but they weren't exactly sure how he would be with kids.

Zeref looked at them with a bit of a frown on his face, "I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't come to me earlier. I don't mind spending some time with my niece." he stated.

Natsu and Lucy smiled sheepishly, "We just didn't know how...you know...you'd be with kids." Lucy said.

The black haired man crossed his arms, "There was a time when I helped raise Natsu you know." he said as if it was helping his case.

Happy came out of nowhere, "Exactly!" he shouted before Lucy grabbed him and held a hand over his mouth.

She laughed nervously, "Well we better get going. Nashi be good for Uncle Zeref okay?" she told her daughter.

Nashi smiled, "Sure thing mom." she assured.

Natsu chuckled at how much she looked like the a mix of both of them with she said that.

The four adults and Exceed left, leaving the the older and younger Dragneels alone.

The young girl smiled shyly at her uncle and hugged him, "Hey Uncle Zeref." she said.

He chuckled and returned the hug, "Hello Nashi. What do you wanna do today?" he replied.

She pulled away with a thoughtful look, "Can we get something to eat?" she asked.

He smiled, "You sure are a Dragneel alright. Where do you wanna go?" he responded.

She just grinned and he already knew her answer.

* * *

The guild hall wasn't as busy or loud with it's more troublesome guild members being away.

Mira was taking and making orders while Kinana brought them out to everybody.

The former stopped by them at the counter, "Hi guys. What can I get ya?" Mira asked.

Nashi smiled, "I'll take a Extra Spicy Dragneel Meal!" she exclaimed.

The white-haired bar maiden smiled, "Coming right up!" she replied cheerfully.

Zeref just shook his head as he watched his niece. She couldn't seem to sit still as she moved moved back and forth slightly.

Another person took a seat next to her, "Hey Nashi." the boy greeted.

He was Edward Fernandez, the son of Jellal and Erza. He had red hair and brown eyes like Erza, but the looks and calmer demeanor of Jellal.

She smiled at him and blushed a little, "Hey Edward." she returned.

Edward rubbed his neck, "Oh I just got back from some magic training with Dad. I kinda read a spell I wasn't supposed to out loud and killed Mom's strawberry garden in the backyard that she uses for her cake. Dad's trying to figure out how to fix them before she gets back. I ended up coming here after I saw him start panicking." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Zeref raised an eyebrow about how calm the boy was about what he did. From what he knew of the red headed requip mage, it was basically a death sentence to disturb anything to do with her strawberry cake.

Nashi giggled, "What will happen if he can't?" she asked.

He smiled barely, "Well then Mom will kill both us before bringing us back to life for the actual punishment." he over-exaggerated.

Kinana set a platter filled with spicy food in front of the young Dragneel girl, "One Dragneel Meal, extra spicy." she said politely.

Nashi muttered and thanks before basically inhaling the food just like Natsu. Although Zeref admitted that he did the same thing every so often, but he controlled himself more than his younger brother.

When she was finished she remembered Edward's presence and felt a bit embarrassed.

He just gave her a smile that said that it didn't bother him.

Mira was sitting at the other end of the bar area telling Lisanna and Laxus how cite the two preteens looked.

Wendy entered the group and gave her agreement.

Just as Edward looked like he was about to say something, another person entered the room, "Not so fast Fernandez." an older blonde girl said.

Edward put his hands up defensively, "I wasn't doing anything wrong. Honestly." he defended himself.

Nova didn't look convinced, "I know when your lying. Stop trying to flirt with Nashi. I swear you'll regret it if you do anything to her." she warned.

Laxus laughed from his place, "That's my girl!" he shouted only to be smacked on the head hard by Mira.

Mira shook her head is disapproval, "Nova be nice to your friends." she said in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

Then a shirtless boy with blue hair appeared behind the blonde girl, "Yeah what kind of idiot is mean to her own friend just because she's jealous that the guys she likes doesn't like her," Storm Fullbuster said.

She may have had a cocky personality for the most part, but she had one weakness from Mira. And that weakness was being called an idiot.

She started crying not only from the hurtful comment, but because he had just exposed her secret crush on Edward. The blue haired boy tried to apologize profusely/

Nashi walked up to Storm and smacked him, "That's just rude. You never say something like that to a girl, let alone your friend. Not to mention you just told the entire guild that she has a crush on him." she said that last part quietly and gestured to Edward.

His eyes went wide as he started to feel a bit guilty.

Suddenly something struck the pinkette, "Aren't you supposed to be with your mom?" she asked.

Storm smiled sheepishly, "Well I may have snick away as soon as mom said we were going shopping." he admitted.

Nova had stopped crying now, but was blushing under the gaze of Edward who had a questioning look.

The thing that made the difference was that Nova was 14 while the others were 11 or 12 respectively.

Edward would be thirteen around the time she turned 15. She always felt weird having a crush on a younger guy.

It didn't help that the same guy had a thing for one of her best friends.

She eventually calmed herself down enough to leave before she felt like she embarrassed herself more.

Mira now felt a bit bad for supporting the possible relationship between the boy her daughter liked and another girl.

Nashi looked at Zeref and he knew that it was time for them to go.

* * *

Zeref and Nashi walked along the streets of Magnolia side by side.

The girl had a question that needed answered, but she was afraid to ask, "Hey...um...Uncle Zeref...can I ask you a question?" she asked timidly.

He nodded, "Of course." he replied.

She looked down at her feet, "I want Nova to be happy, but I kinda like Edward too. I don't know what to do." she told him.

He sighed, "Well this is one question I won't be able to answer for you as it's a decision you have to make and I don't have much experience in these kind of things." he answered.

She looked slightly down until they heard a giggle, "Did our kiss mean nothing to you?" Mavis shouted with mock hurt.

The former dark mage smiled at her, "Mavis. I was wondering when you were going to reveal yourself." he said with a small grin.

The blonde pouted, "It's no fun when you can tell I'm there. And you didn't answer my question." she retorted.

He blushed, something only she could make him do, "It meant more to many than you could possibly imagine." he responded.

The ghost girl wrapped her arms around him the best she could, "At least you admit it." she said with a wink.

Nashi pouted in a similar fashion to Natsu, "This isn't helping me right now." she complained.

The first master moved in front of her, "What does your heart want?" she asked the youngest Dragneel.

The pink haired girl sighed, "I've got a problem. I've got more of a crush on Storm, but he's kinda cute still. I afraid to mess everything up." she admitted.

Mavis had a thoughtful look, "First of all I'm glad you have a bit of Lucy in ya and actually acknowledge attraction Natsu who it took a couple decades or more for him to realize that he loved Lucy. Second of all, you need to let him know that so you don't give him false hope. The guy will be crushed if he feels like you were leading him on." she advised.

The girl yawned, "Okay Master Mavis. I'm tired after all that eating. Can we go home and take a nap Uncle Zeref?" she asked the blacked haired man.

Zeref nodded, "Sure thing we'll do whatever you want when you wake up. You're parents won't be back for at least two more days so sleep as long as you want. Good Night Mavis." he told both the girls.

The older girl smiled, "Night Zeref. Night Nashi." she said placing a kiss on Zeref's cheek despite the fact he couldn't feel it the right.

They both blushed and Zeref carried his niece despite her protests. She almost instantly fell asleep and curled up against his chest. He down at her as he realized he really did treasure her almost as much as his brother. Which was saying something considering who he was.

* * *

The next couple of days was filled with fun, food, and magic as the two family members truly bonded.

When Natsu and Lucy came home, they found Nashi curled up like a small child against Zeref's chest on the couch with a smile on her sleeping form. Zeref had an arm wrapped around her torso and his other arm around her legs, keeping her from sliding off the couch.

Lucy was keeping her giggles down, "Oh Natsu look how adorable this is." she whispered loudly to her husband.

Natsu smiled, "Good job bro. Looks like you got what you wanted." he said looking at his brother and daughter.

He was happy for both of them, "You're family back." he finished.

* * *

 **And finished. This took longer than I thought it would, but here it is. I hope you all liked it. Feel free to PM me or review of you have any questions or comments. I don't have time to write anything else right now so have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.  
**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
